


I Write Words About You

by crowchan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Writer Wonwoo, and wonwoo is froever whipped, hoshi owns a dance studio, jeonghan boss, joshua is soft, jun is an ediotr, mingyu is a model wow, passed cheolsoo, passed meanie, purple rose is the name of the magazine, seokmin owns a cafe, small angst help, the makane line works at seok cafe, vobo, wonwoo reads like a lot a lot, writer joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowchan/pseuds/crowchan
Summary: Life keeps going and so do we, was Joshua Hong life motto. Now he's in a slump struggling to walk straight slowly but surely he will meet all his goals again. Joshua Hong will continue life and fall in love all over again, this time for him. He meets Wonwoo Jeon aspiring novelist and someone who lives for himself. They teach each other a few things while they write poetry for each other.





	I Write Words About You

Sun was shining through the white curtains. Illuminating light into the small kitchen it shined on the marble counter Joshua admired so much.

If you were to ask Joshua what was his favorite thing about his apartment he would tell you it was the white marble counter. For the two years, he lived here it never got dirty. Even with his previous roommate 

He was leaning against the same white counter going over some notes from yesterday's meeting waiting for the coffee maker to beep. He hummed softly to himself as music played out his laptop.

A soft beep pulled him out of his deep thinking on what topic he should write about. He got up from his stool grabbing a mug from the cupboard. He blindly grabbed the first mug he stared at it feeling the familiar burning in his stomach.

He placed the bear mug in the cupboard grabbing the yellow duck one he usually drank it.

‘I have to do spring cleaning’ He thought to himself. He stood in front of the coffee maker placing the mug watching the coffee pour into it.

He hummed along with the song as he put in the creamer stirring it. The smell of caramel filled his nostrils as he slowly breathed it in. A sigh escapes his lips as he sat back on the stool.

Joshua felt frustrated as he went through the article ideas they gave him they where all about romance and the questions that filled his inbox for the weekly ‘Ask Joshuji! column was filled with lovers wanting advice for their love life.

For once he wishes Jeonghan would give him those dumb articles to write. ‘Are Dogs Racist?’ Seemed way better now than writing an article on ‘What Body Language to Look For When On A Date’.

The familiar slow beat filled the room as another song played. A strum of guitar chords followed, the deep voice he avoided all these months sounded clear as it bounced off the walls. Joshua felt the sting in his heart, it sounded like he was still here. 

 

_ I don't want to be history  _

_ I want to write a story for you _

_ Make you the main character _

_ And call this our love story _

_ Marry you in the end and _

_ Make it our happily ever after _

_ I can see us going on forever _

 

Joshua felt his hand clutch his duck mug his hand moving in slow motion as he reached to change his laptop. His hands shook slightly as the song skipped. Once another tune-filled he room he took a deep breath through his nose. His chest no longer felt tight but it wandered as he took another sip of his coffee.

He began to think about their beginning how sweet it was how he felt like it was forever and maybe this once he wouldn't get his heart broken. He thought about the middle how serious it got between them how no one else would ever treat him so tender and special. Then the end. The cold nights were never fun but he laid every day after the end cold wondering when he'd stop shivering.

He shouldn't miss him, he knew that the most.

Music started playing from his phone, he put his mug down smiling softly as he saw the picture of him and Jeonghan. He took one more deep breath before he answered clearing his throat as well.

“Hey, are we still going on our coffee date today?” Jeonghan asked Joshua looked down at the already made cup of coffee on the table.

“Yeah at 1 right? At The Cave?” Joshua said he cursed at himself as he realized his Yeah was a little to quivery, he sounded like he was going to cry before he answered the call.

“What's wrong?” Jeonghan voice sounded soft, it was his mother hen voice. Joshua has heard it way too many times these couple of months.

“Nothing I just got lost in my thoughts” Joshua let out a sigh 

“So The Cave?” Jeonghan hummed in agreement. 

“Ill text you I have a meeting with Minghao for next weeks picture submissions, I love you”

“Love you too Han” Joshua placed his phone on the white counter he walked to the sink with his mug. He threw the rest of the coffee the taste of the caramel felt gross to him all of a sudden.

He walked over to the coffee maker grabbing all the small caramel creamers he threw them in the trash. Joshua turned back to his computer where his journal with many lists sat.

‘New creamer’ He wrote on his grocery list.

He looked around his studio everything was clean not a sight of dust in sight but it felt really lonely. He was so used to two people living here from the start he never experienced being alone in this house.

‘Maybe I should get a cat’ Joshua hummed at the idea it would be nice. He always wanted a tabby cat. A smile played on his lips he would name it Drew P. Feline.

He laughed by himself as he imagined screaming the name Drew P. Feline

Yeah, that be nice he thought to himself. 

 

-

 

The Cave was a nice cafe with the best barista service, they were also very good looking men too bad three of them where already with someone.

Jeonghan ordered his usual mint latte he winked at the barista enjoying the flush received by the worker name Seokmin. Joshua rolled his eyes they both acted as if they haven't been dating for almost two years.

“He's so cute” Jeonghan sighed as he watched Seokmin take a customer order with his friendly smile.

“He’s your boyfriend” Joshua stabbed his fork into the slice of coffee cake. Jeonghan still watching his boyfriend who was making a latte.

Jeonghan shifted his gaze to Joshua who chewed on the coffee cake quietly he didnt seem to be paying attention to anything around him, he was in his own world.

A slight frown formed on Jeonghan face, he hated seeing his best friend like this. Even though months passed he knew Joshua would still be out of it. The other would say he was fine, Jeonghan noticed how quick his smile faded sometimes or how long he would stare at sometimes.

“Shua” Jeonghan started he stopped as he heard the song playing.  Joshua clenched his fork his breathing felt scattered.

“Two in one day just my luck” Joshua mumbled he rubbed his face trying to take slow breathes. They came out scattered. Jeonghan got up quickly to the counter he knew Joshua breathes was just a start of a breakdown.

Seokmin smile dropped as he saw his boyfriends serious face he realized what song was playing he went over to the laptop connected to the speaker.

_ I knew when I saw _ _  your _

_ Brown eyes I wanted you _

_ Call me selfish but I _

_ Think I'm in love with you _

_ And don't want you to go _

_ Please stay till the end _

_ Of Our Love Story _

 

Joshua closed his eyes trying to think about something else as another song came on. That used to be his favorite verse.

Jeonghan waked back to there table reaching for Joshua's hands. Joshua let Jeonghan rub his thumb against his palm in a soothing way, it reminded him of his mom.

After a couple minutes of silence, Joshua looked up letting Jeonghan hand go he grabbed the fork once again.

“I think I want to get a cat” Jeonghan smiled at the suggestion it would be good for Joshua he was alone now in his apartment. He always wanted one too but never had the time until now.

They started to chat about work and how Joshua really didn't want to do the Life page at the moment since he feels like he's still handling life with one eye closed. Jeonghan agreed for one month he could do reviews on books but once April was over and May rolled in he had to get back on his normal writing.

“Have you thought about getting back out there?” Jeonghan asked sipping on his drink he watched Joshua carefully as he thought.

He received a shrug.

“I still think its too early,” Joshua says quietly Jeonghan nodded, he knew it would take time for Joshua to start dating again. He could get there slowly and will do a thorough investigation on the next guy.

“Maybe start socializing a little, they have open mics here every Saturday evening, come to play guitar you don't play anymore” Jeonghan sad excitedly, Joshua always used to look happy playing guitar.

“Or read one of your poems! There always so good Joshua" smiled at Jeonghan excitement maybe he should push himself a little more when it came to socializing again.

Seokmin came with a tray of new lattes at the same time Joshua agreed.

Jeonghan clapped his hands and grabbed Seokmin forearm.

“Shua said he's doing next week open mic” Seokmin smile he loved seeing both of friends smile it warmed him to see Joshua smile again.

“Thats great Ill go get a sign-up sheet” Seokmin walk back to the counter leaving Jeonghan happily talking to Joshua.

Maybe things were going to get better. 

 

-

Before they both went home Jeonghan suggested they go to the bookstore since Joshua would be doing book reviews, he also wanted to see what kind of competition Purple Rose was getting as he looked at the other magazine in the other section.

Joshua was in the fiction section he had three poetry books already in his hand, he told himself he would grab three of each. He wanted to read a book about self-journey even though his reading level was beyond the teen section sometimes reading an easy book was fun.

He had a horrible habit of choosing books based on the cover he was more intrigued with nice looking covers. He also enjoyed the illustrious on it. A book with a yellow spine caught his eyes he slid out of his place admiring the cover.

There was a ribcage with yellow flowers raining on it. A small blue bird laid on top of the ribs looking to its left.

“Thats a really good book,” A deep voice said to his left he clutched the book in surprise. He turned next to him.

A guy taller then he stood in front of the bookcase next to him Joshua's eyes widen as he saw the number of books in his basket he scanned the bookcase not giving Joshua a second glance.

“Human Acts says a lot about the education system here” The guy sighs he picked up two books form the shelf looking at both. Joshua watches in awe as he put both in the basket, he had at least almost dozen. 

He finally looked at Joshua his mouth was in a line small eyebags under his sharp dark eyes. His circular glasses kind of hiding the eyebags. Even though it was spring he wrote a baggy sweater and dark boots.

“Sorry if that sounded weird,” The guy said he grabbed his basket with both hands walking away.

Joshua watches him leave the ficiton section disappearing into the Non-Fiction section. He looked down at the book again putting it in the growing pile in his arms.

“He was cute” Jeonghan voice said from behind him Joshua rolled his eyes as Jeonghan kept on talking about the cute guy with circular glasses. He quickly switched to talking about Seokmin and how no one is as handsome as his lovely boyfriend.

Joshua looked back again no longer seeing the guy. He was cute very cute his ears poked out his grey beanie even though his hats were supposed to protect you from the cold. The basket of books is what threw him off he wanted to know why he so many books.

He shrugged mentally to himself he wouldn't see the other anytime soon. 


End file.
